


Let It Be Heard

by Morningdew12



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Tickling, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningdew12/pseuds/Morningdew12
Summary: It was a well known fact to Serena that Yuri was quiet.But even so, why, why was he so adamant on witholding that lovely voice from her?
Relationships: Serena/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Let It Be Heard

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! back at it again with another yurisere. i struggle because i'm always worried that my writing is trash, haha. and granted its only been two fics, but im really not proud at all of the other smut fics i wrote, i feel like i rushed them and they could be better quality. however, i feel pretty ok with this one actually.
> 
> also on a side note, i never really specified this before because i was just so used to it that i forgot to, but i age up all the counterparts. 14 is just... way too young in my opinion! and i would feel uncomfortable af writing smut if i kept that mindset. so i imagine them as 16. 
> 
> that being said, voice kink is whats written on the package. because i cant be the only one who thinks yuris voice is nice, right??? haha....
> 
> anyway enjoy!

It was a well known fact to Serena that Yuri was quiet.

It wasn't that he did not speak much. Not at all actually, as he never failed to say whatever contrary thought snuck into his mind at any given moment—something that he knew bothered her greatly. They bickered and bantered plenty and it was more often than not that Serena wished he was quiet in that sense.

What really bothered her, more than his snarky remarks or smart retorts, was that in the heat of the moment, in the midst of their intimacy, Yuri was nearly silent. He would gasp and pant in obvious pleasure, but that was it. It irked her that she was the only vocal one. 

She did not worry she was inadequate, per se. He was more likely to initiate things than her, for one, and while most of their sessions had an air of competition to them, they usually always finished together. There was no question that he wasn’t bored or unsatisfied. Serena just wished she knew how to get him to truly let go so she could hear his voice as much as he did hers.

She could recall only one instance in which Yuri actually did. They were both exceptionally eager one night; her legs were bent over his shoulders and he was thrusting deep into her, kissing and nipping the skin of her neck as her fingers tangled into his hair. Yuri's lips had trailed upward to nip on her earlobe when he released a smooth, buttery moan, and there was no describing the intense arousal that pulsed through her at that very moment; only that it forced a shuddery gasp out of her as she came on the spot.

The problem lied in the fact that Yuri's voice was _incredibly_ nice _._ It was never too high or too low, and never became excessively gravelly or airy. It was the perfect medium for Serena's ears, one that left them straining to hear more. His voice always had a particularly soft, velvety texture to it that she appreciated whenever he spoke or laughed, but during those special moments when they were lying together in bed, utterly content and blissed out by each other's presence, his voice would shift to something that sounded so relaxed, so tender, and those qualities she adored would amplify, ensnaring her in what felt like a warm, fuzzy blanket.

It was strictly because of those lovely qualities that hearing his voice used in such a pleasured, breathless manner was beyond compare. It was hors concours from anything she had ever heard before, striking more than all the right chords within her, delicate little chords she never even knew yearned to be struck, and it always left her drowning in her own pool of want every time she remembered that exquisite moan bestowed upon her.

But for some _vexing_ reason, Yuri acted like he hated the prospect of making sound. It frustrated her to no end, how he would always brush off her inquiries and say it embarrassed him, or that he wanted to hear her voice more, or some other nonsense that only Yuri would spout to deflect the topic. Serena understood some people were naturally quiet, but the twinkle in his eyes whenever he gave his excuses told her that was not the reason why either.

Frankly, she was ready to end it.

Tonight was a rare night in which Yuri was able to sneak her all the way to his bedroom. Serena had been skeptical about it the first time knowing the Professor's quarters were adjacent to his, but he had assured her his room was absolutely soundproof. And oh, soundproof it was. Serena never realized how much of a turn on it was getting fucked by Yuri with the Professor just next door and then speaking to the man himself the very next day as if nothing had happened. It was safe to say she no longer had any reservations about how loud they were since that night. After all, if the ever so protective Professor was ignorant to the activities going on next to his quarters, what was the point in holding back?

Apparently to Yuri, there _was_ a point.

She decided not to dwell on his reasons and focus on drying herself off from her shower. Yuri lent her his bathroom as he usually did, and frankly, she was tired of the wait. Serena was eager to use all the time she and Yuri had together to the best of her ability. She had concocted a plan; a small little thing that she hoped, no, was certain would get him to use that voice of his.

However, the most important part was patience. If she acted too fast or unnaturally, Yuri would undoubtedly notice. It would be a hard task to keep her desire tame for so long when it nearly claimed her fingers in the shower.

Once she was dry, she quickly shuffled on her pajamas—a simple tank top and plaid bottoms—and stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes immediately locked onto the boy lying in the lavish, king sized bed. He propped himself up on his elbow upon noticing her, peeping his tongue past his lips as he leered at her. His buttoned-down shirt had draped open to reveal alabaster skin, creating an entrancing contrast against his scarlet sheets. It was a gorgeous sight, and a shiver ran down the course of Serena's body as anticipation built up within her.

Yuri held his arm out, exuding a low chuckle that went straight to her core. "Come, Serena."

She complied, laying herself on top of him as soon as he rolled onto his back. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as she did the same, both releasing a content sigh.

"You smell lovely," Yuri purred against her neck, placing a small kiss there. 

Ah, that wonderful voice again. Serena hid a tremble by nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck, sighing against the skin. "Of course I would smell nice. It's your soap, after all." And it was true; Yuri never failed to procure flowery, rosy scents that were the perfect balance of sweet and fresh. While Serena was never one to focus on such things for herself, she quite enjoyed them on him, if she were perfectly honest.

And at that moment, she was able to enjoy it plenty. The scent on Yuri was just the right strength; definitely noticeable, but not overpowering, that Serena could not help but inhale deeply against his neck. She exhaled with a pleased sound, expertly detecting a slight twitch under her fingers, but she opted not to pursue it, instead keeping her eyes closed as she relished in his fresh scent.

For a while they lied together, basking in each other's presence, bodies relaxed completely against the other. Perhaps it was the warmth of his bare skin seeping past her shirt and imparting itself to her, or the way Yuri's hands absently massaged along her back at a luxurious pace, with digits pressing so sensuously that it felt as if they were reaching her bare skin, but the warmth and content Serena felt was incomparable. She nuzzled further into his shoulder, lips brushing against his neck as she rumbled in utter satisfaction.

"You're like a cat, you know that?" Yuri commented, scraping his fingertips along her back as he watched her snuggle closer. "No wonder you get along so perfectly with your monsters. Don't you ever cuddle with them?"

"…'Snot the same," Serena mumbled. While the affectionate gestures they gave her were nice—and always welcome—it wasn't Yuri's heartbeat against her own or his delicate fingers sweeping her bangs away. Sometimes it pained her to admit it, but only he could give her that kind of satisfaction.

"Is that so…" Yuri hummed. Serena was too focused on leaving light butterfly kisses on his neck to reply. He leaned his head to give her more access, and her lips made a steady trail upward to his jaw, nipping the sharp surface, until she was met with Yuri's apple red lips below her, inviting in its plumpness and color. She unraveled her arms and placed them on his shoulders as she pushed herself upward, allowing her lips to gently fall utop his. 

They engaged in a spell of soft kissing, slow and deep in their movements. She groaned lightly as Yuri's hand snaked to her hair and grazed her scalp encouragingly, the other resting in the curve of her back. It was a hand her mind was acutely focused on as it waited for its next move, rekindling a familiar spark in her gut.

Yuri pulled away a few moments later, small puffs of air escaping between them. Serena let her eyes flutter open after a moment, heart instantly thumping as she saw Yuri's darkened gaze rest on her. 

God, that look in his eyes.

Yuri gave her a lazy grin before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue prodded past, seeking hers for a dance, as he quickly shrugged off his shirt and tossed it off the bed. It was all it took to spur her on, to make her hands dart up and tangle in his hair, pulling him closer as she kissed back just as fervently. 

"Serena," Yuri breathed against her lips, hands slithering to her hips in a secure hold against his own, "Serena."

"Yuri," she muttered, just as breathless and needy, as his thumbs slid beneath to stroke the junctions of her thighs and pelvis. She gasped sharply into his ear as she turned her face away, legs instantly jolting. He was stealing her chance and gaining the momentum, but eagerness washed over her like a tsunami and stars above, was it hard to stop him.

Her body remained completely tense against him, thighs trembling in anticipation of another attack as she released small puffs of air against his neck. A moment later he repeated the action, and her back arched slightly, making her grind against his hips. Yuri released a pleased little laugh before doing it again, and combined with the sneak attack of his wonderful voice, Serena couldn't hold back a small whimper.

"S-Stop," she forced through her wavering voice. It was half-hearted, and Serena knew Yuri was aware, even without the tantalizing chuckle he produced.

"Ah, but you're reacting so positively. It's such a convenient place to be ticklish, don't you think?" He rubbed small circles into the skin, making her shudder and flex against him.

"No," she mustered, squinting her eyes shut. It took everything in her not to concede and just let him have this night. But this was no longer play; he was trying to get her to give in, and giving in was _not_ something she did.

As best she could, she ground her hips down slowly onto his growing erection. She bit her lip, willing herself to ignore the stimulation it produced. Yuri's hold tightened as he resumed massaging the same spots, hips bucking to meet hers, and Serena allowed herself one shuddery sigh through her nose.

"So cute," Yuri murmured into her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat but she raised her head enough to glare weakly at him. Yuri's sharp, half-lidded gaze bore into her eyes, reading her every emotion, practically stripping her naked of all her defenses, and a grin spread on his face. Serena urged herself to calm her ruptured breathing but she couldn't, not in the face of that dark, murky gaze, and a broken mewl slipped past her lips as Yuri's hands snaked under her pants, into her panties, watching her every expression as he languidly kneaded and spread her cheeks, and her clothes were starting to slip off her hips, and-

In a swift motion Serena lurched her body back, chest heaving for air, and before she could even register the look of confusion on Yuri's face, her fingers skittered all across his abdomen. He instantly shrieked, attempting to wrestle her hands off through the laughter quickly overpowering him. Serena panted in relief as he spasmed under her, his hold on her wrists unable to help him at all. 

"S-Stop!" He cried, but Serena persisted for a good minute until lifting some of her weight off him and darting her hand into his pants to cup his erection.

Yuri instantly cried out, eyes blown wide in a mix of shock and pleasure, hand immediately flying to his mouth. Serena chuckled as she stroked him, her other still caressing his abdomen. Yuri's back arched as a shaky moan slipped past his hand, and Serena pumped faster, listening to sound after sound pulled from him with a hunger. He was too out of breath to conceal his voice anymore, and oh, was it magnificent to Serena's ears. His every gasp and moan was so needy, so smooth, so full of lust that she could not help but pant in approval as he progressively got louder.

"Ah… S-Serena…!" She debated letting him come then and there, but she opted for swiftly retreating her hand, sitting back as she admired her work with awe. Yuri's face was flushed a deep, rosy pink as he gasped for air, body still trembling from the stimulation. He glared at her with half lidded eyes, and she could only chuckle victoriously. It was hard to take him seriously when he looked so ruffled.

"Mind," he forced through a pant, "explaining yourself, Serena?"

"Hmm..." she brought a digit to his chest and let it slither down his torso ever so slowly. Yuri watched it with caution and utter disdain, as if it contained the power to end him. "Just making you feel good. You sounded like you enjoyed it."

He clicked his tongue, diverting his gaze away with still reddened cheeks. "Don't play coy."

Serena humphed lightheartedly, leaning down to his ear and lightly sucking the lobe between her lips. "I'm not playing coy. I just did what I had to."

His hands were about to push her away, but she grabbed both wrists and pinned them on each side of his head. He groaned. Yuri may be the perfect soldier in every other aspect, but an assault on his body such as tickling rendered him useless. 

"You sounded awfully nice, you know. And your laugh was so cute." She hummed lowly as her tongue licked a hot trail on the shell of his ear, making his breath hitch. "I want your voice. Won't you give it to me, Yuri?"

"You forced it out of me," he countered, determined to keep his faltering expression as defiant as possible. "By using such a dishonorable tactic too."

"What will it take to get you to let go…" she sighed, as if speaking to a noncompliant child. Her nails pressed into his wrists as she slowly traced his neck with her lips, biting the skin soon after. She placed a kiss against the mark in mock apology right after. "Should I tickle you again?" 

Yuri was completely tensed under her. "You could fuck me like normal," she suggested, grinding down. "Or…" her hand grabbed his hair and yanked back, exposing the smooth canvas of his neck to her. He grunted before immediately putting on a confident smirk, at which she raised an amused eyebrow at. Surely that wouldn't last long. 

"I can tie you up."

She watched his neck bob with much interest as he gulped. She flattened her tongue at the base of his throat and slowly licked up until she reached his chin, retreating with a light hum. It seemed the idea of being binded turned him on. His hips shifted under her in excitement, rubbing against her clothed opening, and she briefly wondered how long her own dwindling twine of patience would last.

But it was alright. She had succeeded in the first and most difficult part of the plan.

She let go of him, leaned back to pull her ribbon out of her hair, and dangled it in front of him. "Hands behind your head."

Yuri chuckled at her, eyes shining with poorly hidden eagerness. "Look at you, giving orders to me. Is that what you've always wanted? Does it _excite_ you?"

She huffed, snatching his wrists and forcing them behind his head so they crossed each other. "It obviously excites you," she responded, pulling the ribbon over his eyes and around his wrists. Her gaze involuntarily locked onto Yuri's lips as they parted, ever so erotic in its plumpness and color, and coupled with his blindfolded face, impatience gripped her with a vice like no other.

"How dare you…" she grumbled, fingers shakily fumbling with the ends of the ribbon as she tied them together. 

"Hmm, how dare I what?" Yuri simpered, and Serena would have poked him had she not been captured by the breathless quality of his voice. "If anything, you're the one being cruel. You know how much I adore your hair when it's free."

She gave him a smack on his forearm, her mind barely glossing over the giggle he made. "You like it no matter how I put it. Now be quiet." 

Sitting back, her eyes raked over the sight before her. Yuri's face was flushed a lovely pink as small puffs of air escaped past his lips, wrists rustling against each other futilely against the bind of her ribbon. He looked so delectable under her, so ready to take everything she could give him, and she could hardly wait.

"To answer your question from before," she started, leaning down, "It does excite me." Yuri shuddered as her voice tickled his ear, and satisfaction welled within her. His lack of sight made him much more sensitive, much more easy to get reactions out of. "You look so good under me, unable to do a thing. I love it."

She pulled back slightly, just enough to tug her tank top off and throw it off somewhere before leaning back in. Relief instantly washed over her as her chest pressed against his without the barrier of clothing.

"No fair, Serena," Yuri whined, pouting his lips. "I want to see you."

"That's too bad, Yuri," she said, as softly as the lips fluttering down his neck. She crept lower, kissing a trail down his torso until she reached the hem of his pants. She sucked a light mark under his navel before grabbing the fabric of his pants and underwear between her teeth, slowly pulling both down. Her nails raked down his waist as she did so, leaving faint red tracks. Yuri groaned as his hips shimmied under her, attempting to rustle out of the clothes, and she ignored him, keeping her eyes glued on the receding fabric until his cock sprang free.

A groan resounded in her throat, excitement bubbling through her body. She licked her lips, gazing at him with hunger, before bringing her tongue to the base of his cock and dragging it upward, relishing in the uneven moan Yuri produced above her. She released her own as her tongue swirled around the head, lapping at the precum that had gathered. Her hand gripped the base of his cock and titled it towards her mouth, letting go as it slid past her lips with ease. She hummed, sucking and licking lightly on the head. Yuri's hips jolted and she slapped her hands down on them, ignoring his whine as she continued her savory pace.

It was difficult to, however, with the throb in her core persisting in its strength. Her panties were uncomfortably wet too, a constant reminder of the need clawing at her, but she was too content with letting Yuri's cock slide through her lips as she swirled her tongue and sucked it leisurely, listening to every sound his voice made like music.

"F-Fuck," Yuri panted. "Fuck you, Serena, honestly."

Serena gave him one long, languid suck before pulling away with a pop. She gave his thighs a squeeze, smirking as they trembled. "Soon, Yuri. Be more patient," she cooed, rubbing little circles in the grooves of his hip bones soothingly.

Fortunately for him, she was just as eager, if not more than he was. She quickly pulled off the rest of her clothes and kicked them away before straddling his lap, giving Yuri one feather light caress down his cheek.

"Come on," he ushered.

Serena was about to speak, but she figured it was better to make him wait in silence. She leaned back on one arm and spread her legs, bringing her other hand lower to caress and fondle her entrance. She bit her lip as two digits slid inside. The throb was hammering at her, begging her to move, and she wasted no time in thrusting her fingers in and out, eyes glued to Yuri's face.

An uneven, desperate moan slipped past her lips as her wetness created lewd, filthy sounds. Yuri's teeth dug into his bottom lip, his own breathing becoming more labored as he could only listen and imagine how she looked. Serena was aware Yuri would do anything to see such a sight, and knowing that she was depriving him of such a thing right in front of him gave her a thrilling rush. 

She gasped and panted and mewled as she fucked her opening, fingers thoroughly slickened as they thrusted faster and faster. Her thumb stroked her aching clit and pleasure burned through her body; she tossed her head back and keened, rubbing the nerve desperately like there was no tomorrow.

"Yuri," she breathed, "Y-"

"I hate you," he gasped sharply through his teeth. "I hate you—I hate you so much right now."

"Good," she whimpered as her orgasm built up within her. It was so close, just a few more strokes and thrusts to reach it, but she pulled her fingers out just as it was about to arrive. She allowed herself not a moment to catch her breath as she adjusted herself and grasped his cock behind her, aiming it at her entrance.

"Hurry up, Serena."

"You're in no position," she breathed, "to be demanding things from me. Now shut it." She let the head brush against her lips a few times before it prodded through her opening, and she drawled a long sigh as she slid down to the hilt in one slow motion. A rapid pace was instantly set as she rode his cock, meeting each of his thrusts with ease.

"Fuck, finally- Mmph!" Yuri was silenced as Serena crashed her lips down on his and kissed him deeply, hands fluttering around his waist. His breath stuttered before he moaned weakly against her lips. Her hips moved frantically, milking him of sounds with the ease of holding a button.

Serena pulled away slightly, hands moving to cup his face as their heated breath mingled between them. "Louder."

Yuri tossed his head back, whimpering, but she maintained a firm grip. "Louder, louder, let me hear it, Yuri." 

Her walls squeezed around him as her hips ground against his, and she bit his neck hard. Yuri let out a trembling cry, his whole body shuddering violently under her. "Yes, Serena…!"

Serena nearly shuddered herself at the desperate quality of his voice. Yuri was beneath her, calling her name with such shameless wanton, and she was positive her ears had reached paradise. She could only imagine how his face looked beneath the blindfold; eyes saturated with lust and his eyebrows arched, or perhaps they were shut closed with pleasure.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Serena uttered, tilting his head forward and slipping a thumb into his mouth. Yuri's lips, reddened and swollen from all the kissing and nipping, wrapped around it and sucked it sultrily, making her groan hungrily at the erotic sight. "Good, more, keep going."

She continued her pace for a couple more minutes as her release rekindled within her. Her hips were starting to get tired but she pressed on, determined to rip every wonderful note out of him. The sounds of his cock sliding in her were vulgar and slick, undoubtedly spurring him on as well.

Serena bit her lip as she tried to untie the ribbon with one hand, fumbling with the thing until it pulled free and revealed his face. Yuri had indeed looked as flustered as she imagined, his wanton gaze boring into hers as his lips still sucked around her thumb. His eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks, and everything about the way he looked, coupled with the lovely, submissive moans his voice produced and his cock deep inside her…

It was too much. Her head dove into his shoulder as her orgasm pulsated through her like bursts of lava, ripping a shuddery gasp from her. Her walls clenched around him tightly and she felt Yuri tense up too, arching against her as he released a high keen.

"Come for me," she rasped against his ear. "Come for me, Yuri," and not a moment later his body locked up as he finished inside her.

His back collapsed against the bed as he heaved for air. Serena was sure her weight was not helping, but she was too tired to move. 

Yuri took the initiative and rolled her off of him instead. She turned her head to look at him and was met with a glare. If the pitiful thing could even be called a glare, that is.

"Don't ever think of tickling me again."

She waved a hand in his face, the same one holding her ribbon. "No promises, so calm down and catch your breath."

Yuri huffed. "I have half a mind to exact revenge on you, but I'm feeling above that right now. But really, if you wanted to hear my voice that badly, you could have resorted to other methods."

"Yeah, about that." She rolled onto her back and regarded him with a direct gaze. "You owe me an explanation, and not one of those half-assed ones you always give me." She narrowed her eyes at the snigger he made. "But I won't ask you again, because I know you'll just dodge the question."

She pointed a finger at him. "The reason why you always held back wasn't just because you knew I wanted to hear your voice, it's because you knew _this_ would happen. You knew I would get so sick of your bullshit that I would end up taking action. Isn't that right? You always wanted me to tie you up!"

A lax smirk rested on Yuri's face as he twirled a strand of his hair. Serena registered that action as something he did whenever he felt cocky. "Well, now you don't have to ask anymore."

Serena's expression sobered at his words, and she sat up."If that's what you wanted, you could have just asked," she said quietly.

"Ah, but it's much more fun to push you to the brink, don't you think? You're really something when you're frustrated." He matched her position and leaned closer as his hand snaked into her hair and tugged it hard, bringing their faces mere centimeters apart. Serena's breath hitched. "It's sexy, honestly. I would gladly scream for you." 

Her breath shuddered at his words, as images of his flushed face and swollen, red lips graced her mind. "God, you have no idea how you looked earlier," she breathed, biting her bottom lip. "And your voice was just, god, it was perfect. Didn't it feel nice to let it go?" It had to have been, for multiple reasons.

And especially considering the location of his room.

"Mhm, of course. But you know, it can be even better." He ran his fingers through her hair, a twinkle in his eye as he watched the strands fall against her lower back. "I will always adore pulling your hair, but I think I enjoy the idea of you pulling a leash around my neck even more."

Serena winced as she imagined such a scenario. Him on his hands and knees, giving up complete control to her as a collar sat around his slender neck, and the handle of a leash nestled firmly in her grasp… 

"Speaking of which," Yuri spoke, snapping her out of her imagination. He simpered knowingly at her before eyeing the forgotten ribbon in her hand, her gaze following. "Are you sure you still want to wear that? It's been… dirtied."

She thought about it for a moment, and then shrugged. "No one knows and it was only around your head, so it's okay. I'm sure the thought turns you on though."

"Need you even ask?" Yuri grinned brightly before rolling off the bed, offering her a hand. She took it and stepped off too, slightly miffed at the fact that her legs had wobbled while his stayed steady.

"I'm in desperate need of a bath after all that," he sighed. "I'm exhausted."

Serena was too, but the satisfaction and content she felt settled in her bones like warm foam.

She finally got what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> depending on reception it might get a continuation. maybe.


End file.
